Nite Story
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Italy meminta Germany membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, cerita yang membuatnya seolah ingin jadi tokoh utama dalam cerita. Si Tudung Merah dan Serigala. Bad summary. Read-Review, please?


Nite Story

Disclaimer: Axis Powers - Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor / Adventure / Action

Character(s) : North Italy – Germany /Indonesia – Netherlands – Malaysia – Brunei/

**ENJOY**

Hari ini rasanya Italy ingin pakai tudung berwarna seperti benderanya semenjak tadi malam, sejak Germany membacakan kisah si Kerudung Merah-Putih dan Serigala.

–**Flashback, start–**

"Ve~ Germany, Germany... Bacakan aku cerita sebelum tidur..." Italy menarik-narik lengan baju Germany dengan wajah merengut. Untung saja tarikan Italy tidak terlalu keras, kalau keras pasti lengan baju Germany sudah sobek (dari dulu).

"Kau, ganti baju dulu..." Germany menghela nafas sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menempel di lengan bajunya.

Lima detik kemudian, baju tidur sudah tertempel di tubuh maniak pasta itu.

Germany menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba berpikir apa yang mau ia bacakan.

"Ve~ Ayo, ayo..." Italy –yang entah bagaimana– sudah di atas tempat tidur.

"Baik, baik... Pada suatu hari..." Germany memulai.

"Ve~ Germany, jangan 'pada suatu hari', bosan, ve~"

"Pada suatu bulan..."

"Ve~ ceritanya di bulan!" Italy berseru, Germany menepuk dahinya.

"Di suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang anak berkerudung merah..."

"Ve~? Berkerudung ya, bukan berjilbab, ve~"

Germany facepalm. Italy langsung bungkam.

"Di suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang anak berkerudung merah-putih diminta ibunya untuk mengantar kue..."

"Kenapa bukan pasta saja, ve~?" Italy memotong cerita Germany (lagi). Germany (tetap facepalm).

"Anak berkerudung merah itu diminta ibunya mengantar pasta untuk neneknya yang sedang sakit..."

"Kenapa nenek itu sakit, ve~?" Germany lagi-lagi harus bersabar.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita lalu tidur atau tidak, sih?" kata Germany sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ve~ tentu saja!" Italy menjawab.

"Kalau begitu diam dan dengarkan saja!" kata Germany agak membentak. Italy menjawab dengan, "Ve~"

"Anak itu pergi menuju rumah neneknya yang lumayan jauh..."

"Nama anak itu siapa, ve~?" Germany mendesah putus asa.

"Anak yang bernama Indonesia itu..."

"Kenapa Indonesia, ve~?" Germany mengacuhkannya.

"Pergi ke rumah neneknya, Sriwijaya yang sedang sakit dengan oleh-oleh pasta. Sebelum berangkat, ibunya memberi peta karena Indonesia terkadang lupa jalan. Tapi, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan adiknya, Malaysia dan sedikit bertengkar walau akhirnya ia langsung pergi karena hari beranjak siang lalu mengucapkan salam pada Malaysia. Saat di pertigaan jalan, ia ingat kalau ada jalan pintas melewati hutan dan ia mengambil jalan yang keempat(?). Dan, di tengah jalan (lagi), ia bertemu seekor serigala bernama Netherlands yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Indonesia bingung apa yang mau ia lempar pada serigala berbulu pirang(?) itu dan ia melihat sebuah tombak di sebelah kakinya lalu tanpa pikir apa-apa lagi ia menghunuskan ujung tombak itu ke arah Netherlands, tepat ke arah matanya. Netherlands mengaum kesakitan dan menggonggongi(?) Indonesia yang kabur menjauh darinya. Padahal niat awal ia menyergap Indonesia karena ada shuriken yang menancap di kain kerudung merah-putihnya(?). Indonesia kembali bertemu adiknya, Brunei. Kali ini ia tak bertengkar tapi di ceramahi adiknya yang alim itu,"

Germany menghela nafas melihat Italy masih saja belum menutup matanya, maksudnya menutup matanya untuk sementara. Yang ia maksud, belum melihat Italy tertidur. Buktinya, Italy masih ber-ve~-ing dengan senang.

"Setelah sampai di rumah nenek Sriwijaya, Indonesia mengetuk pintu tiga kali lalu mendobraknya saat ia mendengar sesuatu jatuh di dalam rumah yang besar itu. Ia melihat neneknya masih di atas kasur berada dalam selimut tebal berwarna hijau muda. Saat ia memanggil neneknya, tiba-tiba selimut itu terbuka dengan kasar dan cepat,"

"VE~!!!" Italy berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Italy, ini bukan cerita seram. Baiklah, lanjut. Di balik selimut itu ternyata ada Netherlands yang menyeringai senang. Ia berjalan mendekati Indonesia yang celingukan mencari tombak untuk menyerang, saat ia menoleh ke arah kiri, tepat dekat jendela banyak pedang dan senjata lainnya. Dalam hati ia membatin, dasar nenek Sriwijaya, sudah nenek juga masih menyimpan kenangan masa lalu. Saat Netherlands mendekat dan mengarahkan cakarnya ke kerudung Indonesia, Indonesia langsung berlari menuju jajaran senjata..." Germany menghentikan ceritanya.

Ia melihat Italy tertidur sambil mendekur pelan 've~' dan kadang bergumam 'pasta' lalu terkadang mengelap sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Lagipula kenapa ceritaku jadi seperti film action? Lalu kenapa aku memilih kedua negara yang dulu menjajah dan terjajah? Darimana pula aku tahu sejarah Sriwijaya?" Germany menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sweatdrop.

Ia membetulkan posisi selimut yang menutupi Italy lalu mematikan lampu dan keluar.

–**Flasback, end–**

Kini Italy sedang membongkar lemari demi mencari kain berwarna hijau-putih-merah karena kebanyakan kain di lemari warnanya putih dan dalam berbagain ukuran.

"Ve~ ketemu!!" serunya dan langsung menaruh kain tiga warna itu ke kepalanya.

"Ve~ Aku mau main rumahnya Japan, dia kan sudah tua seperti di cerita Germany. Bawa pasta, ve~"

Italy melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak menuju rumah Japan yang sebenarnya ga jauh-jauh amat tapi dia ngambil jalan yang jauh, yaitu melewati hutan. Sungguh bukan jalan pintas seperti dalam cerita.

Ia melewati rumah China dan melihat si pemilik rumah sedang menaiki pohon bambu tempat dimana pandanya (sepertinya) tersangkut.

"Ve~! China! Selamat sore, ve~" Italy melambaikan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari keranjang berisi pasta.

"Sore juga, aru..." China melambaikan kedua tangannya dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pohon bambu, yang hasilnya, terjatuh dengan suara cukup keras dari ketinggian empat meter.

"Ve~ China ternyata sangat mencintai bumi. Kemarin kan baru hari bumi, ve~" kata Italy sambil berlalu meninggalkan China yang menringis kesakitan sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Udah tua gini, masih aja harus jatuh dari pohon..." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya dengan agak sedikit membungkuk. Pose meyakinkan yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya makin mengira China sudah tua. Kenyataannya begitu, apa mau dikata?

Di tengah perjalanan, Italy bertemu Russia. Ia pura-pura tak melihat kalau Russia berada di balik kumpulan batu kerikil yang hanya menutupi sebagian kakinya. Mungkin karena Italy berjalan tanpa melihat keadaan di samping kiri-kanan jadi ia langsung menerobos lampu merah, maksudnya berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh.

Tiba-tiba Russia menghadangnya dari depan, persis dalam cerita saat Netherlands menghadang Indonesia. Russia tersenyum mengerikan menggenggam magical stick-nya dengan aur hitam keunguan berpendar dari tubuhnya. Bad signal.

Italy melirik ke kanan-kiri mencari tombak seperti dalam cerita. Tapi yang ada hanya bebatuan dan rumput juga tanah. Akhirnya ia mengambil sesuatu dalam keranjang yang ia bawa.

_ Syuuuung..._

Italy melempar piring plastik cantik dengan motif bunga ke arah Russia. Russia menghindar ke kiri, melemparkan dirinya ke arah kiri dengan gerakan slow motion seperti di film Matrix saat Neo menghindari tembakan peluru. Oke, OOT.

Italy langsung kabur menuju rumah Japan yang tiba-tiba secara ajaib muncul di ujung jalan setapak yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Ve~! Japan!!" Italy langsung masuk ke rumah Japan dengan membuka pintu Shoji semangat yang entah kapan habisnya.

Sepi.

Hening.

Rumah Japan terdengar hening dan terlihat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun sepertinya. Saat Italy berada dalam ruang tamu, ia melihat ada Russia duduk tenang. Italy langsung merinding lalu kembali berlari, menjauhi si serigala alias Russia.

Tanpa melihat jalan yang mau di ambil, ia memutuskan pergi ke rumah kakaknya yang juga rumah Spain.

Italy diam di depan pintu rumah Spain dan Romano. Entah kenapa rasanya ukiran di pintu dan kusennya tampak menarik di mata coklat hazel Italy. Lalu ia berlari kecil sambil melompat-lompat menuju taman belakang rumah itu. Melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Sebuah kandang banteng.

Ya, banteng. Ikon hewan Spain. Hewan yang di gunakan untuk rodeo. Tempat tim sepakbola Real Madrid lahir. Oke, hampir OOT.

Dengan bodohnya, Italy membuka kunci kandang banteng paling besar. Mungkin tidak terdengar suara dari kandang banteng liar itu, karena jelas-jelas banteng itu sedang tertidur.

"Ve~~" mata Ialy terlihat bersinar dari kelopak matanya, baru kali ini ia lihat banteng tertidur dari dekat.

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata sang banteng terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua mata coklat yang tiba-tiba 'cling-cling'.

Detik kedua, Italy berlari keluar secepat mungkin.

Detik ketiga, banteng besar itu ikut berlari mengikuti Italy, karena satu. Tudung Italy yang ada unsur warna merahnya.

Italy berteriak 've~', 'Germany' dan 'tolong'.

Di lain tempat, entah kenapa, Germany tidak mau lagi membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuk Italy. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

**Fin**

(Listening to: Fairytale – Alexander Rybak)

(Word Count: 1.388 words)

Saat ini saya sedang sangat-amat-teramat-keterlaluan mencintai dan tergila-gila pada lagu-lagu Alexander Rybak, apalagi lagu ini, da ze~! X3~

Entah kenapa, lagi ga sengaja kepikiran fic Hetalia, pasti kepikiran Nesia, Nethere sama Malaysia, da ze~!!

Cerita si tudung merah jadi ngelantur dan berbau action gini jadinya. Saya masih bingung, di sini Nesia cowok atau cewek ya? Kayaknya cewek aja, da ze... XD

Anyway, endingnya gaje ya? Saya harap ini menjadi fic kedua di fandom Hetalia Indo, which mean, emang fic kedua sih. XD

Saya paling suka bagian Indonesia ketemu Malaysia trus bertengkar trus pergi ngucapin salam. Ngakak saya ngebayanginnya, da ze~!!

Nah, mind to give me a review, per favore?

**25th April 2010**


End file.
